La serpiente calva
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: Están a punto de empezar los septuagesimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre, pero algo extraño ocurre. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a JK Rowling.


**Esta historia participa en el Reto ¡Crossovea… si te atreves! del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera"**

Me sumo a una oscuridad profunda mientras el cilindro sube para dejarme en la arena, donde empezaran pronto los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Donde también, empezará el baño de sangre, es decir, la primera gran matanza de los juegos.

La oscuridad termina y con ella llega una luz que me daña los ojos durante unos breves instantes. Noto, también, como el cilindro para y, finalmente, puedo ver la arena. Esta, es un campo enorme con un lago en un lado y al fondo se ve un bosque. Sonrío en mi interior, el bosque será mi probabilidad de salvación.

Se escucha la voz de Claudius Templesmith y los sesenta segundos anteriores al inicio de los juegos empiezan a pasar. Aprovecho ese precioso tiempo para observar a los otros tributos, para buscar a Peeta y para analizar los objetos y armas de la Cornucopia. En la distancia veo un arco junto a sus flechas. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo mío, pero Haymitch me ha pedido que no me acerque al baño de sangre y huya corriendo ya que dice que aún no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a los demás tributos.

Sólo quedan cinco segundos para que el gong del inicio de los juegos suene, sin embargo, en ese breve periodo de tiempo ocurre una cosa inexplicable.

Estamos todos atentos y preparados para salir corriendo cuando, de la nada, aparece una luz naranja en medio del campo donde se halla la Cornucopia. Luego, de la extraña luz salen varios hombres y mujeres. Todas esas personas van vestidas con unas túnicas oscuras muy raras y llevan en la mano un palo como si de un arma se tratara. En medio de ellos se halla un hombre que parece una serpiente calva; parece el amo y señor de todos esos hombres y mujeres.

Finalmente suena el gong pero estamos todos tan sorprendidos que nadie sale corriendo en dirección a los regalos que hay escampados por aquí y por allí.

—Amo, ¿dónde nos encontramos? —pregunta con miedo una mujer con el pelo largo, negro y enredado.

La misma mujer que le ha preguntado a la serpiente calva eso me mira con una mirada que si matase yo hubiese muerto en el acto. Como me da rabia como me mira le devuelvo la mirada con la misma intensidad de odio. Y un poco más e le hago un gesto grosero con mi dedo.

— No sé donde estamos Bellatrix y ahora cállate que estoy pensando—contesta finalmente el hombre calvo mirando con sus ojos de serpiente rojos a todos los tributos que aún están en sus cilindros — estamos en un sitio que no conozco y encima rodeados de muggles.

No entiendo que quieren decir con esto que están rodeados de muggles. ¿Qué coño es un muggle? Además, estos tal y como van vestidos, con esas túnicas tan raras, son peores que los ciudadanos del Capitolio.

— ¿Quiere que los matemos a todos? —escucho decir a la mujer mientras le hace una reverencia a la serpiente calva.

Es escuchar la palabra matar y reaccionar. Empiezo a correr en dirección al arco que veo con mis ojos. Si alguien tiene que morir aquí son ellos no nosotros que, al fin y al cabo, tendremos que matarnos igualmente durante los juegos.

Llego junto a mi arma favorita, en el mismo momento en que escucho una palabra parecida a Avada_ Kedrava _y del palo que llevan en la mano sale un rayo de luz verde que da en medio del pecho de Peeta y el muchacho, sin darle tiempo a parpadear, cae inerte en el suelo. Luego se escuchan los gritos de pánico de los demás tributos.

En el mismo instante en que veo a mi compañero de distrito en el suelo muerto me da un ataque de rabia y sin pensármelo dos veces preparo mi arco y apunto a la mujer que, según creo haber escuchado, se llama Bellatrix. Ella se da cuenta que la estoy apuntado, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada yo ya he disparado y le he dado en medio del pecho. Antes de que se desplome en el suelo, muerta, pone cara de sorpresa como si no se esperarse que pudiera hacerle daño.

La serpiente calva al ver que su servidora ha caído al suelo se gira en mi dirección con indiferencia, como si no le importara la muerte de la mujer. Cargo otra flecha por si tengo que atacarlo, pero algo extraño ocurre.

—_Accio_ arco—pronuncia apuntándome con el palo y mi arma marcha volando en su dirección—. Estúpida muggle, ¿crees que puedes matarme?

Me gustaría poderle gritar que sí, que si aún tuviera mi arco podría matarle. Pero solamente me limito a mirarle con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué es un muggle? —le pregunto directamente.

Se me queda mirando como si estuviera debatiendo entre una cosa y otra.

—Lástima que eres una asquerosa muggle— susurra para él mismo — si no me gustaría que formaras parte de los mortifagos.

Cuando termina con su pequeño discurso levanta el palo de su mano, me apunta, susurra otra vez las palabras _Avada Kedrava _y un rayo de luz verde toca en el centro de pecho haciendo que me suma en una oscuridad profunda.

**¿review?**


End file.
